


On Either End

by orphan_account



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Stiletto Heels, Sub Tony Stark, Subdrop, Subspace, Tony in Lingerie, because it's important, idk - Freeform, its dirty, omegas have a vagina and a cock, when does my porn ever have plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some days, Tony and Bucky like to sut themselves in the penthouse and play games. Today, they're playing a different sort of game.





	On Either End

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is for the square: roleplay

Bucky felt his breath hitch as Tony walked into the living room, dressed in a tiny, tiny skirt that showed the backless panties he was wearing, and a crop top, his lips painted red, his eyes done up with mascara and wearing a pair of tall stilettos that make Tony’s calves look  _ lickable _ . The top showed off his navel and was slipped down enough to see the strap of a lacy blue bralette underneath. “Hey husband,” Tony purred, setting the pie down, cocking his hip. Bucky knew there was a plug shoved up that little ass, and he watched with glee as Tony’s mouth dropped open as the plug probably rubbed that precious little spot inside him. 

“Hey wife,” the alpha rumbled from low in his chest. “C’mere, babydoll.”

Tony dropped his mouth in mock surprise. “How very forward of you, Mr. Barnes!” he put his hand dramatically to his chest and Bucky hid a smile. 

“What?” Bucky widened his eyes, dropping his voice to a gravelly rumble. “I can’t want to touch my pretty lil’ wife?” 

Tony swallowed as a scent of chocolate filled the room, indicating that Tony was getting wet, even wetter if the previous scent of chocolate had anything to say about it. “Mr, Mr.Barnes,” he swallowed, shifting and then jolting as Bucky hit a switch on the remote that made the plug stuffed up Tony’s ass vibrate. Tony jumped and tried to straighten his face. “I--” he stuttered, shifting back and forth, trying to figure out a way where the plug wasn’t everywhere and he wouldn’t cum, slumping in relief as Bucky turned it back to low. 

Bucky spread his knees apart and watched gleefully as Tony’s eyes dropped straight to the bulge waking up between his legs. “See somethin’ ya like?” he teased, twisting up his hair into a man-bun. Tony was weak for the man-bun. 

Tony nodded slowly, licking his pretty cherry-painted lips, and  _ oh  _ Bucky couldn’t help but imagine them wrapped around his cock. 

He opened his arms and clenched and unclenched his hands. “Them c’mere, doll.”

Tony strutted over to him, dropping unceremoniously to his knees and pressing a kiss to Bucky’s clothed thigh. 

Bucky smiled down at him and carted a hand through his hair soothingly, suing his other hands to get his cock out of his pants and had to bit his cheek from smirking when Tony immediately sat up and opened his mouth. 

“Good boy,” he purred, rubbing the back of his neck. “Undo my pants, babydoll, but use your teeth.”

Tony whimpered quietly and got to work, swallowing Bucky’s cock down without a word as soon as his pants were out of the way and his cock had sprung out. 

“Oh,” Bucky’s eyes rolled up as his mouth opened with a groan. “So sweet for me, such a good wife for takin’ care of me.”

Tony nodded as best he could, pulling back and then going farther down, gagging quietly around his cock and his lipstick leaving a red mark around the base of his dick. “Mm,” he mumbled, garbled around what was in his mouth. “Mhm.”

Bucky pressed his thumb to Tony’s cheek where he could see the imprint of his dick. “Sweet thing.”

Bucky let him kneel with his cock in the omega’s mouth for a good bit longer, simply savoring the quiet and the warm heat around his cock, but sooner or later the charade had to end, and Bucky moved a now dazed Tony to their bed, and their roles dropped. 

...

“Oh, look at you,” Bucky crooned, tugging Tony up by the hair and watching him drool. “Looking so fucked out for nothing but a fake cock stuffed up your ass.” He patted the omega's ass mockingly like one would a dog on the head. “I guess this means you don’t want my cock?” he shook his head and grinned saliciously as Tony wailed.

Tony whimpered as Bucky twisted and shoved the plug in hard, arching his back desperately and scrabbling as the pillows. “I-I-I--” he babbled, tears leaking in copious amounts as he shook his head pathetically. “I want it!” he cried out eventually, sagging against the sheets when Bucky let go of his mussed hair. “I do, sir, please!”

Bucky laughed and let go of the plug. “You throwin’ a tantrum for cock?” he grinned wickedly. He loved it when Tony got bratty. When he begged and demanded to be treated like a cock-hungry little slut. “Damn, baby, you’re fuckin’ adorable.” he rubbed Tony’s ass before bringing his hand down with a smack. “And your ass jiggles so nicely when I smack it.” He smacked Tony’s ass again just to watch Tony squirm. 

Tony whined and shuddered, stiffening and then shrieking as Bucky turned the vibrator to high, shoving his face in the pillows helplessly. “I want--” he whimpered helplessly, rolling his hips instinctively as his ass was relentlessly stimulated and his pussy was stuffed full and stimulated with beads shoved up in there and torturing his spot no matter which way he moved. “I  _ want _ .”

Bucky laughed and took pity on him, lowering the vibrator and pulling it out. “It’s good that ‘m feelin’ nice today,” he cooed, kissing Tony’s fluttering hole before slipping three of his fingers into Tony with no preamble, and smirking when Tony made a soft little o-oh! and squirmed on the bed. “That’s right,” he murmurs. “Little sluts like you need their cunt filled, don’t they?” He rubbed at Tony’s prostate and dipped his thumb in to stretch Tony out, nice and big “Yeah, that’s what you need. Pretty little whore, wailin’ for dick. You’re just a slut that that needs their hole filled, ain’tchu? Beggin’ like a two-dollar whore for just a taste of my cock. Bet you feel like you can’t live without something stuffed in ya, stretching you nice and wide. You remember when I put a plug in you before a debrief, and you just had to sit there and act like you weren’t about to come in your pants. Wasn’t that fun?”

Tony whimpered into the pillow, and Bucky flipped him over to watch his chest heave and mouth gape as Bucky drove him higher and higher with no place to go because of the cock-cage. Bucky cradled Tony’s straining dick, tugging at his ballsack and pressing at Tony’s clit, right underneath his rim, when his pretty little pussy was stretched around a set of beads. “Good boy,” he murmured. “Not a single drop spilling outta ya honey.”

“Sir,” Tony whispered, sniffing as tears streamed down his face, mascara ruined. “Sir please, please, please!” his voice climbed to a shout, whimpering. “I miss it!”

“Of course you do,” Bucky grinned, patting right over Tony’s cunt. “Been what, a whole nine hours since I fucked you last?”

“But I’m so empty!” Tony whined petulantly, shivering as Bucky eased his fingers out and tugged exploratively on the string for the beads in his cunt. 

“Don’t you worry,” Bucky hummed, spreading Tony’s legs nice and wide. “Don’t clench honey, you’ll hurt yourself, m’kay?”

Tony nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Bucky kissed his thigh before yanking quickly on the string and watching glistening beads pop out one by one with a squelch. Tony was screaming and dry orgasming even before all of them were out, and Tony was sobbing helplessly as Bucky grabbed a plug shoved it in and slipped inside Tony’s ass, fucking him right through his orgasm and sliding his dick right into Tony’s pussy, the slap of balls on skin ringing through the room. 

“Bucky!” Tony cried, desperation clear in his eyes. “Bucky!”

Bucky grinned and slipped the cock cage off. It wasn’t locked really, Bucky knew Tony wouldn’t take it off; especially after Bucky had threatened to not let him cum for an entire month if he took it off. “C’mon, sweetheart,” he grunted, pumping Tony’s cock. “One more for me.”

Tony spasmed and spilled into his fist with a squeal, going limp. Bucky made sure to quickly finish as Tony whimpered with oversensitivity, spilling into Tony with a groan and sagging over Tony. 

Bucky rolled himself to the side, slipping out of Tony with a wince and quickly checking for any abrasions or bruises that were not pre-planned, or any rips or tears. “Sweetheart?” he murmured into Tony’s ear. “I’m just gonna get us into the bath, okay?’

Tony mumbled a semblance of agreement and curled into his arms when Bucky scooped him up, steadying himself on slightly-shaky legs. After an orgasm like that, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was wobbly. 

He tugged them both into the already warmed and filled bath, tossing in bath salts (his secret indulgence--sue him, they felt good), and pulling them both into the water. Bucky lathered a sleepy Tony, getting him clean and himself as Tony sat, pliant for however Bucky needed to move him. 

When they were out and warmed, Bucky tugged Tony into one of his shirts, a t-shirt that says “Brooklyn Boy” and smelled the most like him, considering how often he wore it. “Sweetheart,” he murmured, as he stripped the sheets off the bed and tossed another cover on top of the mattress, holding Tony up with one soothing arm on his waist, He was still slightly in subspace and it would be best if he rode it out through sleep. “Bedtime.”

Tony curled onto the bed with a sigh, looking at him as soon as he was settled and making grabby motions at Bucky, the taller brunette laughing before crooning, “I just need some clothes, sweetheart, I’ll be right back.”

He slipped into a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, sliding into bed alongside Tony and pulling the small man on top of him and tugging the covers over them both. “Okay?” he murmured, kissing his temple. 

“Mhm. Thank you for the scene.” Tony was still mostly out of it, but he was at least making full sentences. “Was perfect.”

Bucky chuckled. “Was perfect on my end too baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment and tell me what you thought! thx for reading!
> 
> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
